Nightmare of the city
by getagriptyr
Summary: This fanfic. uses MY characters. This just takes place in Paris. This is all about a Beast, 2 regular teens. and a random dude named Dave. Rated T for use of weapons and guns. This might be short. Sorry.
1. A Midnight Halucination

**Sorry about a short chapter, this is only a paragraph, mainly because this is an essay. Remember, these are my characters, except the Herobrine name. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

All is well in the city of Paris. Not a single thing is wrong in this nice city. Wait… is it me, or does the air smell of ocean water? Storm? A Particular duo decided to go investigate. They do a patrol twice through the city, and they don't find anything. Not even clouds; the air still smelled strange.

"Could it be a tsunami?" Said a girl in a red suit.

"It would have to be a really big one Eurika," replied a guy in a black suit. "Besides there's no way a tsunami could cross over from spain to here." They're from America, so they mainly speak English. Then, out in the distance, the entire State hears a loud roar

"What was that?" they both say at the same time. Then, they see it. Out in the distance, there is a big monster, about 15 ft. tall. They hoped that it was just another one of Herobrine's victims. Not an actual Nightmare of the city. They didn't know this at the time, but it was neither. It was an illusion. It looked like it was heading away from the town. They blinked, thinking that it was an illusion, and it was gone, so they went home.


	2. A little suprise

**Sorry 'nother short chapter,but a bit longer. Again, this is only a paragraph, mainly because this is an essay. Remember, these are my characters, except the Herobrine name. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Où étiez-vous?" John's Mother asked. (Where were you?) His family spoke french.

Frantically trying to keep his double life secret, John said, "Je pensais que je voyais un monstre alors je suis allé l'enregistrer,  
mais quand je frappe le jeu, il n'y était pas." He basically said 'I thought I saw a monster so I went to record it, but when I hit play, it wasn't there. His mother just stared him down for 10 seconds.

"Vous savez, j'ai eu une théorie sur la raison pour laquelle disparaissent souvent, idéalement chaque fois qu'il ya une attaque Herobrine. Je vais vous poser une question, et je besoin de vous pour me répondre honnêtement. Êtes-vous le Swordsmen Noir?" or (You know, I had a theory about why disappear often, conveniently every time there is an attack from Herobrine. I'm going to ask you a question, and I need you to answer me honestly. Are you the Black Swordsmen?)

Stunned, John immediately lied "Non, je ne suis pas le Swordsman Noir." Not the Black Swordsman.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, il est temps d'aller à l'école. Bonne journée!"

"Whatever, it's time to get to school. Have a nice day!"


	3. Introducing: Marco

**This one's a bit bigger, but it's still a bit short, again,** **because this is an essay. Remember, these are my characters, except the Herobrine name. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

I'm skipping ahead because I'm lazy.

Marco's POV

He burst in at about 2:30 P.M. Hi, I'm Marco. I gave John and Iris the job to protect the country against Herobrine, so I expected him to not need help; he was a fast learner. He got the hang of it, and basically knew everything needed to know, so I was surprised when John came in saying "Ma mère a dit qu'elle pensait que j'étais le Swordsman Noir. Que fais-je?" Even though I can speak english, at the time I could only speak French. Basically he said that his Mom found out about his double life (by the way this is not an exact translation), and asked me to help him.

"Je pense que je peux vous aider, mais pas quand un autre monstre est sur le lâche (I think I can help you, but not when another monster is on the loose)."

"Not a moment of peace in this town. À quoi ressemble-t-il?(What does he look like?)"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne peux sentir monstre. (I wouldn't know, I can only sense the monsters.)"

"Très bien. Merci. (Okay, Thanks.)" And then he was off. I should've been going out more, but I knew I couldn't do it alone. I don't know why I didn't help them, which is why to this day, I help out.


	4. Introducing: Dave and the Beast

**This one is longer than the last three, but again, this is an essay, not an actual long story.** **Again, these are my characters except for Herobrine.** **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Random Person's POV

We saw it in the night. Tumbling through the forests towards Paris was that Beast. With its scythe in its hands this Beast can travel with superhuman speeds, and can also cause illusions and hallucinations, such as ocean water scent, and big monster. Those are typical hallucinations. There are more than just those, and I can name them, but I can't. He can do a ton. Anyways, it started running towards Paris, and does its usual hacking and slashing and skills. Seeing as how it's heading towards Paris, I start heading towards the city of lights. Unfortunately the Beast got there before I did. I couldn't keep up with it. Instead, to try to get there before It could kill anyone, I used the jetpack I got for Christmas. Just as I got there, It had already killed two people. Have I even introduced myself here? I'm Dave, Dean's brother. I've been trying to track this Beast down for a month now. Without any luck I might add. Right now, my top priority is destroying this Beast. I also have an immediate grenade, which explodes right when you pull the ring, so I could try to trick the Beast with it, but anyways, that's besides the topic. I took out the phasers I made, and aimed and fired. The first shot, I missed, and hit a civilian, who didn't die. Phasers don't work against people. Only savage Beasts, like this one. Second shot was a hit. It went down, but quickly got back up. I kept firing and it kept dodging, soon it was close enough to land a blow. It swung, I dodged, I drew my iron sword, It swung, I blocked, I swung, it dodged, and finally, I landed a blow. It backed away, and fled the scene, and I chased after it. 50 health points (hp) down, 250 to go. Unfortunately, it was still too fast. It loses speed with every hit it takes, but it only reacts to iron and lasers. Lasers are more effective than iron, but depending on the velocity, you can do more damage with iron. That's when John and Iris came down as Black and Eurika. Yes I know their identity. In fact they willingly showed me at the same time, so they know each other's identity. Herobrine hadn't been taken care of, but he was literally tied up by a certain cat-like person, but he had _**WAY**_ too much fun with the string, is what Iris said. He was basically wrapped in yarn. The next day, the Mayor of Paris had issued a curfew of 6:00 as if a Vampire had entered the city, except it's a savage Beast.

Everyone was saying 'there's a vampire in the city' so I just say "It's a _**savage Beast**_ not a vampire."

"What do you know about this 'savage Beast?'" John asked me.

"This Beast will stop at nothing to eliminate people. He reacts strongly to iron and lasers. Lasers are more effective, but depending on the velocity, iron can deal a lot of damage."

"Does diamond have any effect?"

"Much less effective than iron, but yes."

"How much damage will diamond deal?"

"Anywhere from 5 health points to 15 health points."

"What do lasers deal?"

"30 hp/s."

"What does that mean?"

"For every second it's under fire, 30 hp will be taken."

"What about iron?"

"Anywhere from 20 hp to 80 hp."

"Do bullets have effects?"

"Depending on what it's made out of. If it's iron, then it can deal 250 hp."

"Thanks."

"No prob." I was basically the answer guy or whatever you call it.


	5. The Beasts Last Attempted Murder

**This one is around the same length as the last one, and (I don't feel like I have to keep reminding you this but just for the heck of it,) again, this is just the last paragraph of MY essay.** **Again, I don't know why I keep reminding you but these are my characters. WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD VIOLENCE. NOT INTENDED FOR A YOUNG AUDIENCE.** **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

John's POV

So I had a bunch of questions for Dave, and I needed to know everything about this Beast. Also, Dave said something about Herobrine being tied up? That was me. I wanted to give Iris a present for her birthday, and I didn't have anything to give her, so I just tied up Herobrine. Also, I didn't have way too much fun with the yarn. He said I wrapped him up in yarn, and that I was a cat-like person. Yes I like cats, no I'm not a cat. So, just ignore him. After getting what I needed to know, I went to Iris, and told her what Dave told me.

"Yoikees. So I take it that this monster has a lot of weaknesses."

"Meh, it's not a lot, but it's good," I said. That night, we went out to try to catch the Beast. We got an iron pistol to try to rid the city of this Beast. Out in the street we see a black figure rushing about. Before we could even spin around, it had grabbed Iris, I turn around, only to see her fall and the Beast zip behind me. Just before I turn around It's already set to land a blow, but before it can make a move, Dave comes in right in the side. He shoots the Beast sending it toppling over itself. It immediately got right back up, but I had already shot it. There was nothing. No jibbers, no spiteful movements. The beast immediately fell. When I turned around, Dave was already trying to keep Iris awake, not knowing I was literally crushed by a big wrecking ball.

"Dude, if I can survive being crushed by a wrecking ball, she can survive having her neck slit," I said.

"There's no way you, or she, could survive that," he replied.

"Wanna bet?" Iris said weakly. Dave's eyes widened in confusion.

 _How could someone survive a slit in the neck?_ he wondered.

"By using one of these jewels," I said, "and yes I can read minds."

"In fact, we both can," Iris said, still weak.

"Even though we can survive that, we should still get her to urgent care." We were lucky that the jewels we held kept us from dying. That was probably Marco, but fatal injuries still require urgent care. Plus, our transformations revert, probably so we could take care of them.

"Finally, the Beast is dead." He said. Only for him though, we didn't do much.


End file.
